


Beautiful Jasmine's and Roses

by TheWildFool



Series: Compassions Love [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Cole, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Pain, Past Lives, Romance, Troubled Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildFool/pseuds/TheWildFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A troublesome past can lead to a horrifying future, right? Unless, Compassion can save her from the darkness.</p>
<p>"Always so sad, but you are so beautiful; let me love you..." ~ Cole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Jasmine's and Roses

"Ngh!!" Cole dodged several arrows as he picked up his speed. The danger was growing closer and closer, but still he knew he had to at least warn the Inquisition of the danger they face.

He had followed the Templars from Val Royeaux, out of curiosity and concern. He wanted to help but, it was proven to be impossible with the influence he faced alone, a demon who bent all the Templars to it's will. Cole gritted his teeth, pushing the brush and branches from his sight.

It took sometime, but Cole was able to finally look over his shoulder to see that he had managed to escape their view. He panted a little, looking in every direction for his pursuers.

Once, he knew that he was fully alone he began to look for a faster way to Haven. Cole glanced over the snow pathway and spotted a nearly noticeable narrow pathway. He knew that going down the pathway could place himself in danger, but knew there was danger storming over the wintery mountains.

Cole stepped over a large tree branch and trudged through the thick compacted snow. The frost grew worse within the confines of the woods and was harsh against his skin. The branches and brush grew thicker as Cole pressed onward. He broke several branches and took large steps quicken his pace through the dense mixture of snow and ice.

He thought about cutting the branches to make his tracking much easier and ultimately decided against it. His mind then shifted to the situation on hand. He noticed the hole in the sky as he traveled and listened to people gossip about the explosion at the Conclave; what he didn't understand was what the demons wanted with the Templars and why the wanted this Herald of Andraste dead.

His thoughts came to a hault when a barrage of arrows came his direction. Several of the arrows land ahead of him, while few hit his helmet. Before, Cole could dodge the last few, he was grazed by one arrow and struck with another in his right shoulder. Gritting his teeth he looked to his left and extended his arm – sharply turning to avoid more arrows.

Cole harshly moved his back against the body of the tree, breaking off the tail end of the arrow. Swiftly, he yanked the head of the arrow loose from his shoulder, he breathed heavily watching the white puffs he produced. The sounds of their footsteps, the crunching of the snow made Cole quickly decide what he would do next.

All too easily he disappeared into the shadows of the forest. He watched as strange red men looked around for him; a few moments into their look they began to walk down hill as if some force demanded the action.

Cole gazed on with his fixed expression and began to move quickly to stay behind the group of warriors. He was confused as to why the took form of the Templars, when it could've been anyone. Cole shook his head of meaningless thoughts and focused on the situation ahead.

The group was nearly there, but was short of a few members due to Cole. As he followed the group, he made sure to kill them off one by one, until there was three remaining. With his daggers out he sharpened his focus on the two Templars who walked side by side. Gripping his daggers tightly he ran up to them unnoticed, bring both daggers forward. A well placed aim to the hearts dropped the two quickly.

The ice underneath cracked alerting the last warrior who whipped out his sword. Wildly he scanned around, but only saw the bodies of his dead comrades. Cole stared blankly at him and watched as the pace of his steps quickly; as did his own.

As they made their way to the gate, Cole uncloaked himself and spring forward at the last standing warrior. His eyes however stayed glued to the gate in front of him, "Open up!" He shouted with a panic, "I can't come in unless you open!"

Gate doors opened moments later as the Templar fell. The large amount of people he was confronted with stared at him in shock, he could sense that they were untrusting of his timely arrival.

He carefully sheathed his weapon, eyes locking on to a small female elf. "I'm Cole," he started off and took a defensive step forward, "I came to warn you, to help." The tiny elf was nearly in arms reach, "People are coming to hurt you! You probably already know–"

The small elf took an offensive step, he could tell she was angry. "What is this?! What's going on?" She demanded, eyes fixed with anger, worry and fear.

"The Templar's have come to kill you." Cole exclaimed with a leveled tone. The brim of his hat hide his eyes from view, but he didn't need to see all the people in front of him to know what they were thinking.

The blonde haired man by the elf's side grunted with a threatening step forward; Cole backed away cautiously, "Templars? Is this the order's response to our talks with the mages?" His attention shifted away from Cole to the elf, "Attacking blindly?!"

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One." Cole answered as he looked from the human to the elf. He once again took a step closer, "You know him, he knows you – you took his mages." He turned lifting his arm up, finger pointed towards snow covered mountains in the distance, "There."

Upon the snow mountains, there was several shadowed figures, one of them being over the average height of a human. Cole sensed the worry that settled in, he had delivered the warning.

Now, all he could do was wait for their plan on what their next move would be and easily blend in to be of some assistance. Here is where he'll be needed, where he could extend his hand to help the small and ease the hurt.

Cole's back turned to them as he hung his head slightly. "He's very angry that you took his mages," he turned his head to the right. He stared at the human from the corner of his eye, watching to see what his next move would be.


End file.
